


Lucky

by kinneyb



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin is playing basketball with a couple friends when a ball goes flying out of the field and hits a boy in the face - okay, not just a boy but easily the prettiest boy Rin has ever had the pleasure of seeing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> aka "im playing basketball in the park w my buds and accidentally knocked the ball out of the court hitting u in the face & giving u a nosebleed god im so so sorry also hey ur cute as fuck i know i just hit u in the face but pls go on a date w me" 
> 
> if u wanna send me a prompt of ur own, send me a message at korrmin.tumblr.com!

“Rin!”

Sousuke’s voice carried as he tossed the ball in the direction of Rin. Rin snatched the ball away from Momotarou seconds before he could get it in his hands and rounded around to the net.

“This is so unfair,” Momotarou huffed from behind him. “You guys are too tall!”

Rin laughed, his chest rumbling, and threw the ball. “I can’t help my height.”

He wasn’t expecting what happened next. He really,  _really_ wasn’t. Sousuke pointed at the net. “Rin, the ball - “ Rin glanced up, watching as the ball barely missed the net, bouncing off the side and flying across the field.

“Shit.”

Rin was already out of the field when he saw the boy sitting doing homework on a blanket and he just knew it wasn’t going to end well. He gestured at Sousuke wildly as if he could actually do a damned thing about it. He tried yelling, waving his arms. Nothing.

Just when the ball was seconds away from hitting him, the boy looked up.

Rin winced as the ball collided with his face and bounced off, rolling away in the grassy hills. He glanced back at Sousuke and Momotarou and they nodded, knowing what he wanted to ask before he even asked it.

He turned around and ran as fast as he could. When he got close enough, he could easily see the dark red liquid dripping from the boy’s face and his heart jumped. Oh, he had really screwed up.

“I - “ Fuck. “Are you okay?”

The boy was covering his face for the most part, nursing the injury best as he could. Rin shuffled his feet, waiting impatiently for a reply. He really hoped he wasn’t  _too_ badly injured.

“My nose,” his voice was muffled under his hand, “is bleeding.”

Rin nodded. “Uh, yeah - yeah, you’re right. “ He quickly did what he had to do. He pulled off his shirt, bunching up the material as much as he could, and gently prodded the boy’s hand. “Let me see, okay?”

The boy slowly removed his hand and Rin nearly gasped.

Okay, he hadn’t just injured a random boy. He’d injured the  _cutest_ fucking boy he’d ever had the pleasure of seeing. Rin was jarred out of his thoughts when he felt the boy’s hand pulling at the shirt. 

“Are you sure? I’ll get it covered in blood.”

Rin swallowed. “Of - of course,” he pressed the material up against the boy’s nose gently. “I’m so sorry, I was just playing ball and I’ve never had the ball do like that. Do you think your nose will be okay?”

The boy reached up, softly touching his nose in a few spots. “I’ll be fine,” he assured him and a part of Rin really was shocked by how  _not_ angry he sounded. Most people would be. “It’s just a little nosebleed.”

“That’s good,” Rin breathed, “really good.”

After a moment or two, the boy looked at him curiously, shirt still bunched up against his nose tightly. "Um, you can go."

Rin swallowed, surprised by the words. He knew a normal guy probably would have left by now - way  before the boy potentially switched feelings and got angry. But he was _so_ cute. How could he let him get away that easily? He couldn't. Rin reached up, ruffling his hair nervously, and smiled. "I can walk you to the nurse if you want."

"That's nice," the boy replied, smiling a little, "but you don't have to do that."

Try one; failed.

"I'll just wait for a bit," Rin started, gesturing at his shirt, "so I can get my shirt back."

The boy pulled the shirt away from his nose just a bit, the yellow material now covered in red. "It's going to be ruined."

"Oh, right."

Try two; failed.

"But I can give you the money for a new one," the boy said, fishing his wallet out of his pocket and opening it.

Rin really didn't care about money or buying a new shirt. "That's fine, really you don't have to do that." He spotted a white crumbled up piece of paper stuffed away in the boy's wallet and his heart jumped. "Hey, is that a receipt?" Now _that_ made for a good idea.

"Oh, yeah." The boy pulled it out. "Why?"

Rin shrugged. "Can I write something on it?"

"Um." The boy extended his hand, receipt hanging from his fingertips. "Sure?"

Rin quickly noticed the discarded pencil by the boy's backpack and he pointed at it. "May I?"

"Of course."

He could feel the boy staring at him, nearly putting holes in his back as he crouched and grabbed the pencil. Once he had it, he quickly jotted his name along with his email on the paper - oh, he was good. Now for the not easy part. Rin glanced up and smiled at the boy. "I know this is really bad timing," he gestured slightly at the boy's nose, "but you are just... really attractive and if you'd ever want to contact me, here's my email."

Rin extended his hand, waiting. For so long, the boy didn't say or do a thing Rin started feeling shy.

Finally the boy reached out, softly taking the paper in his own hands. "For me? Really?"

"Yeah," Rin breathed, feeling relieved. "Really. I know you might not want to go out with the guy who gave you that, and if so I totally get it, I do, but - " He hated feeling like he had no control, and right now he didn't. "But you definitely are cute, bloody nose and all," he joked hesitatingly, not sure how well the other would take it.

The boy grinned wildly. "I'm glad," he said, laughing softly, "I'll message you when I get back to my room, okay?"

Rin nodded. "I'll be waiting. Talk to you later, uh - " Well, that was embarrassing.

"Aiichirou Nitori," the boy said, smiling like he wasn't affected at all by it. "It's a pleasure meeting you, Rin."

"Same here," Rin chewed on his lip for a quick second, thinking. "Do you mind if I call you Ai? Your first name is kind of long."

Nitori flushed, nodding meekly. "Of - of course!" He readjusted the shirt. "Bye."

"Bye, bye," Rin replied, waving as he walked away. Nitori immediately crouched, gathering all his stuff. Sousuke approached him first, and Momotarou quickly followed behind him. "Hey guys," he greeted casually as if he hadn't just talked to the hottest boy he'd ever had the pleasure of seeing.

Momotarou stared at him, eyes widened. "How do you do it?" He sighed. "Any guy but _you_ would've gotten kicked!"

Rin shrugged, grinning. "Who knows," he glanced behind him, "maybe I'm just lucky."


End file.
